


感觉犹存

by microwave



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: International
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: 埃菲尔铁塔事件之后，探员H深受闪回与噩梦困扰，而且一次次更糟糕。探员M决定伸出援手，一探究竟。当然，只是出于专业原因（或者不）。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feel It Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212871) by [roqueamadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roqueamadi/pseuds/roqueamadi). 



　　自蜂兽事件以来已过去几周。

　　他们举行了一个葬礼，M抱着复杂的心情参加了。 T变成叛徒和内奸的事情没有传出去，这使得坐在那边听关于他曾经是一个多么伟大的人的充满感情的演讲有些尴尬（无论O怎么坚持，H还是拒绝致辞）。

　　H刚开始担任伦敦分部的新负责人，上任三天他就搞出了一个纽约分部的联合项目，这意味着M要在伦敦度过比在纽约更多的时间。

　　M仍然坚持认为人际关系是浪费时间（说起来也没错），但是和H继续合作让她觉得又奇怪又安心，甚至可能提高了她的工作效率。 朋友关系不属于“关系”，当然，她以前从来没真的去注意过。

　　“你吃过晚饭了吗？”

　　M从她的电脑抬头周围环顾四周，她眨了眨眼睛，视线在她处理的文件外的世界聚焦。 H站在她的办公桌旁，他的外套搭在肩上，看起来随意又像是练习过的。M眯着眼睛看着他，然后回到电脑前看了一眼时间。

　　“晚餐？”她低声说道，惊讶自她开始整理这些卷宗以来已经过了四个小时。 现在是一个星期五的下午6点多，办公室里的其他人都走了。

　　她的胃里发出了很大的响声，H咧嘴一笑：“看来是还没吃。 来吧，我们走。“

　　他走过去把她的椅子转过来，M蹒跚地站起来，伸手去拿她的外套。

　　“我们去哪？ 这是一项任务吗？“

　　“不，这是晚餐，”他拍了拍他的肩膀。

　　她皱着眉头，拽着夹克匆匆跟在他身后。“是不是吃晚餐同时做侦察或其他事情，比如……“

　　他停下来转过身来，她差点撞到了他身上。 “不，是把食物放进你身体里，来让你的胃停止发出噪音。 怎么，你以前没吃过晚饭吗？“

　　M下巴动了动，没有回答，跟着他走进电梯然后到了街上。

　　像往常一样，忙碌的汽车堵塞了道路，人们在街上匆匆忙忙，但至少一次没下雨。 她跟他走了几步，突然觉得很奇怪。只有他们两个人一起，又没有任何任务。

　　“我应该能够在今晚完成那份资料。”她脱口而出， “某些地方有点复杂，数据乱七八糟，但我正在想办法整理到一起。“

　　“很好。”他回答道，“但留到周一再说吧，不急。 这个周末你打算做什么？“

　　M正要张嘴回答，然后停顿了一下，有点困惑。“好吧，你们给我钱让我在这里做这个项目。”她慢慢地说。“我要工作。”

　　“你还是有周末的。 这不是美国，我们有劳工法规。”他戏弄地说道。

　　M扬起眉毛，“哪个劳动监管机构管理黑衣人组织？”她带着夸大的好奇问道。

　　“好吧，我们有政策。 相信我，我过去一个月都在学这些。“

　　“行。那么这就是我们去吃晚餐的原因？ 这样你就可以确定你正在执行这些政策吗？“

　　他半微笑着看了她一眼，“对。”

　　他一只手扶在她的后腰上，赶着她从小路上走到一家餐馆的门口。 当他为她开门时，她犹豫了一下。 这是一个不错的餐厅。 她看着他要了一张给两人的桌子，服务员穿过白色桌布组成的迷宫跟了过来。他坐进角落的座位，烛光反射在他的头发上。

　　“你想吃什么？”

　　“嗯？”她猛然发呆中醒过来（他的头发有时会令她走神），意识到他正指着她手上的菜单。

　　她低头看菜单，“我不知道。”她说，眼睛盯着选项。 'pommes dauphinoise'到底是什么鬼东西？“我甚至都不知道这些东西是什么，这好像是个挺高档的地方。”

　　他对她忧心忡忡的表情咧嘴一笑，“什么，你更喜欢我带你去麦当劳吗？”

　　“不……”他起身好像要离开了。 “不。”她低声说着，抓住他的胳膊把他拉回座位上。他笑了一下。 “没关系的，”她僵硬地说道：“我只是......通常不来这样的地方。“

　　通常？ 她头上的声音哼了一声。

　　“点牛排吧，总不会出错。”他说道，举起一只手叫服务员过来。

　　点完餐，他伸手去给她倒水。“所以。”他说， “你为什么通常不来这样的地方？ 你工资很高，不是吗？“他停顿了一下，看了她一眼。“不是吗？”他重复道。

　　M很快点头。“是的，比我以前的任何工作薪水都要高。”

　　“你以前做什么？”

　　她犹豫了一下，“好吧，我做了很多事情，以确保我能得到足够加入MIB的工作经验。 但为了赚钱的话，主要是在做IT支持方面的工作。“

　　他差点被水呛到了。“帮助台？”他问道，不敢相信。

　　“是啊。 公司总是急于填平性别配额，所以我可以在任何地方找到工作。 我干得也很不错。”

　　“好吧，下次中病毒时我会记得给你打电话。”

　　“当然。”她坏笑，“给我你的密码，我就帮你解决。”

　　他笑了起来。 “我可以看到结果很糟糕。”

　　晚餐很愉快。她无法否认，和他在一起聊关于非工作的事情很开心——好吧，至少是工作相关的事情。 除了工作和健身以外，M并没有很多事情。她喜欢她的工作，所以她没觉得有什么问题。而H似乎认为让她花费足够长的休息时间来吃晚餐是一项成就。

　　当他们准备离开时，M甚至有点被说服了，觉得她或许应该回到宿舍去。虽然不知道该做什么，读书还是……？ 他们一离开餐厅，就立刻发生了一系列件事，让她没法再想这些。

　　他们走到外面，走上依然人来人往的人行道。 一辆车在附近的角落打了个弯，头灯直向他们闪烁。 她伸出一只手遮住眼睛，H也下意识地做了同样的动作。与此同时，一个男人从另一个方向走来，肩膀用力地撞到了H， “看路，老兄。”他丢下一句话。

　　她回头看了一眼H，有点期待他能反击。相反地，他突然整个人一动不动了。他的眼睛看起来很奇怪，瞳孔几乎看不见了，整个身体僵在原位。

　　“H？”她犹豫地说道。 他没有回应。 她走到他身边，一只手放在他的胳膊上。“嘿。”她轻轻摇了摇他。 看他没有反应，她偷偷地瞥了一眼周围，低声说：“亨利？”

　　他眨了眨眼睛，动了一下，片刻之后把视线聚焦在她身上，看上去很迷茫。

　　“你还好吗？”她问道，等不及他说点什么。

　　“呃，是的。 我不......“他拖长了尾音，环顾四周，好像他不知道他在哪里。

　　“那个家伙打了你的脑袋吗？”她问道，伸手抓住他的下巴，把他的头掰到另一边，检查他是否有受伤。

　　“什么？ 不。”他说，退开了，“我很好。 走，我们回去吧。”

　　他个性好像彻底改变了。他从通常的欢快爱开玩笑，突然变得沉默和安静。他们回到了总部，然后各走向探员宿舍，没有再说话。

　　他匆匆走向他的房间时，他喃喃地说了一句“晚安”，就留她一个人站在走廊里。

　　真奇怪。

　　她回到自己的房间，想着给他发消息，看看他是否还好。 不过在采取行动之前她就睡着了。

* * *

　　第二天H看起来很好，恢复到到平常的样子。 他甚至似乎都不记得也不想谈前一天晚上发生了什么。 虽然他一再强调这是周末，还是出现了一个紧急任务。M自愿加入，他也没有阻止她。

　　任务进行得很顺利。就一起非法外星武器走私事件而言，已经尽可能顺理了，虽然对方火力程度远高于他们的预期。24小时之后，他们坐在一个安静的餐厅和烛光下，他们坐在一间黑暗的商店地板上，以柜台作为掩体，砸碎的玻璃和激光子弹落在他们的头上，这时H又变得奇怪了。

　　这次更糟糕。

　　在一场交火之间，他正吵着通讯器大喊着，向团队发出指示，这时他突然僵直了，在地板上翻了个身。有一瞬间M以为他被击中了，

　　她向他冲过去，胸口一阵疼痛。随后她发现了他明显没有受伤，他还在呼吸。但是他眼睛里又一次出现了那奇怪的神情。

　　“H？”她大叫，拍了拍他的脸颊。他没有回应。

　　她从僵硬的手指中扒出了通讯器接管过来，“A小队走南入口，B小队掩护，现在行动！“她大声喊道，把通讯器扔到一边，然后转向她的上司。

　　“H？ 快醒醒，我们得走了。”

　　他还是没有反应，身体开始颤抖了起来。 她抓住他的胳膊，撑着他坐起来。他好重啊 。她让他靠在柜台上，把手指压在他下巴下面测试他的脉搏，发现跳动得很快。

　　“H，醒醒。”她低声说，跪在他面前，双手放在他肩膀上，轻轻摇晃他。 他的肌肉在她的手下绷紧，身体仍在颤抖。交火的声音盖住了她的声音，她不得不靠得近了一些，“亨利，”她在他耳边说，“醒醒！”

　　起作用了。和上次一样， 他发出一阵强烈的颤抖，眨了眨眼，微微呻吟着，然后视线对上了她的眼睛。

　　“发生了什么事？”他说，声音中透露着紧张，他伸手抓住她的袖子。

　　“你......你又呆住了。”她压抑说出更多话的冲动，但现在不是时候。“你能起来吗？”

　　他点点头，脸色苍白。她帮他站了起来。

　　他们完成了突袭任务，没有人受重伤。这次任务很成功，但M没有像通常成功完成一项任务后感到快感。 她无法把视线从亨利身上移开。

　　……不知为何，她开始在脑内那样称呼他，似乎停不下来。

　　她想说点什么，她等到他们回到总部，确保没有其他人能听见，

　　“嘿。”她平静地说，站在他的军械库旁边。他们把所有的武器都放回了支架上。“你应该去医疗中心。刚刚发生的事不太正常，你应该检查一下。“

　　他摇摇头，没有在意的样子， “不是现在，M。”

　　她跟着他走出军械库，走到电梯里，下到宿舍区。他又要躲回房间了，第二天一早他就会否认发生的一切。她感到一阵焦虑地抓住她的内心，觉得这样的事一定会再次发生，而且下一次他们可能不会那么好运了。

　　他走出电梯走向房间，她跑上去追赶他，在他到达之前她抓住了他的胳膊他要停下来。他转过身，用疲惫的眼睛看着她。

　　“听着。”她说。“这很严重，你需要受到监控。 如果这在你睡着的时候发生，让你窒息了之类的怎么办？ “

　　她希望他能翻个白眼讽刺她几句，或者干脆完全无视她，但他耸了耸肩，说道：“如果你愿意的话，你可以监视我。”

　　语调里有一丝他平常的温和的讽刺，但是有些压抑。

　　她皱了皱眉头，跟着他继续沿着大厅走过小厨房，走到他房间门口，“什么，你说......“她看着他把门打开，“你的意思是......你要我......？”

　　他为她撑着门，出于未知原因，她的胃中有一种奇怪感觉。

　　“你是那个说你想要监视我的人，菜鸟，”他说。

　　“我说应该让医生监视你。”

　　“好吧，除非你能找到一个有空的医生。”他耸了耸肩，然后松开门，门靠近了她的脸。

　　“不。”她说，伸出她的脚顶住门，大脑快速运行。 她说的话确实是对的，他身上可能会发生一些危险的事情。如果他一个人独处的时候发生了什么，她永远不会原谅自己。之前的两次都是她把他唤醒的， 如果他锁在房间里没有人帮忙怎么办？

　　“好吧，我会留下来。”她说，声音有点不稳定。

　　他露出一丝微笑。“好。”

　　她跨过了门槛。 门在她身后关上。他在房间里走来走去，脱掉外套和领带，并且在去卫生间的路上把它们扔到椅子上。突然之间一切非常安静亲密，她的胃里又不舒服了。

　　她不知道自己在期待什么。他的房间和其他的差不多。可能更乱一些，但还是有一张桌子、一个衣柜、一间浴室、一张床，像所有其他房间一样。她明白这一点。

　　“你知道我打鼾，对吗？”他在浴室喊道。M无视了他，花了一点时间来整理想法。这是一张大床，大号的。而且她又不像十六岁的时候了，和朋友共享一张床又不会怎么样。她考虑了一下要不要回到她的房间，拿睡衣、刷牙，但是她迅速驳回了这个想法。这又不是睡衣派对，她是来这里工作的，像一个护士，或者是律师一样。

　　当他从浴室出来时，她仍然呆呆地站在门口。

　　看到他只穿着短裤，她刚建立起的专业决心又倒塌了。他正朝她走来，她认为自己看起来可能并不专业，她以为他确切地知道自己在做什么，他脸上带着轻微的微笑，就站在她面前。她是不是得说点什么？

　　“什么？”她脱口而出。他眨了眨眼。

　　“牙刷。”他说，看了一眼他正拿着的纸板包，她刚刚完全没注意到。

　　“哦。”她说，声音不稳定，“谢谢。”

　　他转过身去扑倒在床上。她走到浴室，关上了门，靠在上面，一瞬间被他渗透整个房间的古龙水的浓烈气味所淹没。她艰难地吞咽了一下。

　　你可以做到。你是一个成年人。她挺直身体，脱掉外套、领带和鞋子，刷牙。

　　她演练了一下。

　　“不要有任何乱七八糟的想法，好吗？”她在镜子里低声说道，“明天第一件事，上医生那里去。 我只是确保你到达那里。“

　　她对着自己镜中的影子点了点头，然后离开了浴室。她吸了一口气，从拐角处走出来，准备说出那些话，但是被柔软的鼾声打断了。

　　他已经睡着了，躺在床的另一边，毯子几乎没有盖住他的肚子。

　　她叹了口气，把灯关了，小心翼翼地滑进了床的另一边。 她躺在黑暗里，他的呼吸在近在咫尺，她被他的气味包围，很快就睡着了。

* * *

　　她醒了过来。 她不知道是过了几分钟还是几小时。有什么东西让她心脏直跳，她静静地躺了一会儿，聆听，一动不动。

　　“不，我不想。”亨利的声音传来，有些含糊，但很清楚，就在她旁边。

　　“不想要什么？”她下意识问道，向他转过头。 

　　床头柜上的数字时钟发出的光线充足，她可以看到他的脸。 他还睡着。

　　她小心翼翼地坐起来。他在说梦话吗？

　　她屏住呼吸说出他的名字，但被打断了。

　　“我不——”他大声说。“不应该。 别。 别。”

　　“亨利。”她说，靠近了一些。 他听起来很痛苦。“亨利，醒醒。”她伸出手来晃动他，但他裸露的皮肤犹豫了一下。

　　“不，不，不，不——”他的头转向一边，他听起来很难受，给了她充分的理由动手。她紧紧抓住他的肩膀，手指下的皮肤温暖而光滑。

　　“醒来，亨利。 这只是一场噩梦。“她摇了摇他。 她没想到他的另一只胳膊突然向她挥来，但她的反应很快，阻止了他的动作，当他突然坐起身向她而来，她迅速拦住了他，前臂掐住了他的喉咙，把他的手臂钳制在后。

　　“什么……什么？妈的，M。”他嘶哑地说。她放开了他。

　　“你试图攻击我，”她说。 他翻了个身，抬头看着她。

　　“我攻击你？” 他不确定地问道。

　　她点点头，尴尬地滑回床边，“一定是噩梦，你还记得梦到了什么吗？“

　　他用双手捂住脸，深吸一口气，“不知道。 我想是T。“

　　“是他死掉的场景？”她微妙地问道。

　　他摇了摇头，双手依旧埋在头发里，“不，是很久以前。“

　　M皱起眉头。她知道他们之间情感深厚，就像父子一样。那为什么他听起来很苦恼？

　　“我很好。”他说着，赶在她开口之前说道，“回去睡觉吧。”

* * *

　　他挫败了她早上把他带到医疗中心的计划，因为她醒来的时候他已经走了。想到他在房间里走动，做出门的准备，而她躺在那里，在他面前打鼾，M就感觉有些尴尬。她把这个念头放到了一边，还抵制了调查他房间的冲动。她知道他，如果她动了他的抽屉，他一定会察觉到。

　　她用了浴室，穿上了外套和鞋子，然后离开了。

　　……然后她意识到她真的应该更仔细地考虑一下的。她走过门，门在她身后关上。她停下来伸展了一下身体，然后僵住了。她意识到H的房间就在厨房对面时，C站在那里，嘴里叼着吐司，正盯着她。

　　他先反应过来了。“早上好，M。”他说着，吞下吐司，几乎掩不住笑。

　　“早上好。我不是……他不在那里……我只是……不是，我……”

　　“嘿，你在自己的时间里所做的事情与我无关。”C打断她的话，摊开手掌，笑得很开心。

　　“对。 好吧。 回头见。”

　　“再见。”

　　她一路走进大厅，没法忽视身后的窃笑。

* * *

　　中午，她结束了健身回到她的房间。途中她经过了实验室，突然想知道Zeeltor博士有没有在。据她所知，Zeeltor是几十年来驻守MIB的固定外星科学家，星期天早上在他很有可能在实验室里。

　　她是对的。她走进了实验室，在看到他人之前就听到了他的喃喃自语。他在一个看起来像鱼缸的实验品前弯着腰。

　　“早上，Zeeltor。”她说。

　　他抬起头来，那球状的眼睛在蓝色皮肤映衬下微微发亮。“M探员！你今天怎么过来了？“

　　他好像有一种永远保持快乐的方法，即使在听到坏消息的时候也是如此，人们可能会觉得烦，但她并不介意。

　　“我只是有一个问题。”她说，靠着其中一个长凳。“我不确定你是否会知道答案，但我认为值得一提。”

　　“说吧。”他说，用三指手将试管放下，把注意力转向她。

　　“好吧，我只是想知道……如果有人——一个人类——被消除了很多次记忆，会发生什么？就是真的很多次。有没有什么副作用？”

　　“嗯。 我们没有太多数据，但是有一些案例。证据显示严重过度使用记忆消除会有一些副作用。 那些旧的被删除的记忆，可能会开始渗透。”

　　“渗透？ 就像……在恶梦里？”

　　他点了点头。“是的，就是这样。或者像是非常真实的闪回。反复清除记忆最终会产生更具破坏性的效果，引起疼痛。 而且会降低对时间框架选择的抵抗。也就是说，记忆消除会变得非常有效。”

　　“所以他们会失去比预期更多的记忆？”

　　“是的，我们之前见过。 如果一个公众成员接触了那么多事，那么最好置于证人保护之下，并安排他们到不太可能需要任何进一步被消除记忆的情况之下。”他犹豫了一下，“你有没有特定在关心谁？“

　　M叹了口气。“不是公众成员。你不要说出去，是H。我不确定，但我有一种感觉……我觉得T可能消除了他很多次记忆。”

　　Zeeltor的脸色异常悲伤。“是的，我听说原来的蜂兽事件是使用记忆消除器捏造的。你认为它发生过不止一次？“

　　“他有那些症状。”M耸耸肩说，“就像你说的那样，有真实闪回让他完全无法行动。也有噩梦。他不会承认这种情况正在发生。我不知道这发生了多长时间，但正在变得越来越危险。”

　　Zeeltor点点头。“这样的话，我会建议他寻求紧急精神科治疗。我认为有可能恢复，但如果他没有正确解决，症状会继续恶化。”

　　“对。”M叹了口气。“好吧，这不太可能发生。”

　　“我可以下命令。” Zeeltor犹豫地建议道。“我有权让探员参加强制治疗。”

　　M做了个表情，“先不要，我试着和他谈谈。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　在余下的一天里，M没有看到亨利，也没有听到他的消息。

　　她不是 _真的_ 在乎。

　　她花了整个周日下午整完了档案。办公室很安静。虽然MiB总部在理论上从未关闭过，但现在绝对比平常更安静。仍然有外星人在进出海关，但她的部门是比较轻松的周末轮班，只有一两个人来往，到下午5点就彻底没了人影。

　　M喜欢这样，能专注不被打扰。她休息去了洗手间一趟，然后回到她的办公桌前，坐下来审视文件。事实上工作已经完成了，但她认为如果她深入挖掘数据，她可以发现一些新的东西。

　　她把手指关节掰得咯咯响，准备再搞个几个小时，这时她的手机响了。她瞥了一眼，是亨利来电。

　　一开始她考虑无视掉。然后她感到了烦躁，抓起手机，滑过接听键，把手机放在了耳边。

　　“你知道吗你就是个笨蛋。 我叫你去医疗中心，你完全不听我的。 如果你摔倒撞到头在沟里死掉了，那就是你自己的错。”

　　她沉默地坐着几秒钟，等待他的回答。 当他开口说话的那一刻，愤怒立即从她身上消失得无影无踪。

　　“莫莉？”他的声音很不稳定。 他听起来不对劲。

　　“亨利？”她不自觉说道，说口之前忘记看看没有人在旁边。幸运的是，这个部门里依然没有人。

　　“嗯 ，你在吗？”他听起来病了，或者吓坏了——这一点也不像他。

　　“我在这里，你能听见我吗？”沉默，只有几秒的浅呼吸。“亨利？”她重复了一遍。

　　“你能来找我吗？”

　　“我……”一个幽灵飘过她的脑海，叫她拒绝。 她正在工作。工作比任何个人关系都重要。她应该告诉他自己叫一辆出租车，就像一个成年人做的一样……

　　这个想法很简短，立即被一种感觉像坐在她胸口尖叫野兽的东西压碎了。 _保护他_ 。这个声音如此响亮，以至于完全淹没了之前所有的愤怒和气恼。亨利是她的朋友，他需要她的帮助。

　　她站了起来，“你在哪？”

　　“莫莉，我感觉不舒服。”

　　“我来找你，告诉我你在哪里。”

　　她的手机在她耳边震动了一下，她拿下来看了一眼，是来自亨利的账号通知。他传来了他的位置。

　　“好的，我收到了。”她对着电话说道，盯着着地图，“我觉得你……你没在很远的地方。”

　　“你能来么？”

　　“来了，我就来。”

　　她进了电梯里，升上了地面层。

　　电话紧贴在她的耳边，那边传来亨利浅浅的呼吸。

　　她匆匆穿过门厅，走到街上，左转——他就在那里。

　　他坐在人行道的边缘，西装裤的膝盖部分撕裂，血淋淋的，一定是摔倒了。看到她的时候，他手机从耳边掉了下来。

　　“M。”

　　“发生了什么？”她问道，跪在他旁边查看他伤势。他的手掌也擦伤了，但似乎没有受重伤。

　　“我感觉不舒服。”他又说。在路灯下他看起来很苍白 。

　　“你又产生幻觉了吗？”她问道。

　　他点了点头。

　　“情况越来越糟了。”她咬牙说道。 “亨利，你得找人看看，不然是不会自己好的。“

　　他摇了摇头。 “不，你不明白。我试过了。我和一位精神病医生谈过了，就不久之前。我告诉他关于T的事情的时候他脸上的表情……我想我无法做到。我做不到告诉别人他不是人们认为的那样。他对许多人都很好，很重要……”

　　“但如果真相是他没那么好，为什么要费心保护他？现在不会对他有影响了。”

　　“他对我来说就像父亲。”

　　M僵住了，又是那种胃部下沉的感觉。 “他 _怎么_ 对你来说像父亲了？”她平静地问道。

　　“他……”亨利皱起眉头。 “他……对我来说……就像父亲。”他重复道，“我不……”他皱起眉头，“我不能……”

　　她把一只手放在他的脸颊上，让他看着她的眼睛。

　　“T消除了你的记忆 。”她说，“我认为他这样做了好几次，对你造成了伤害。这不是你的错，而且你不必保护他。”她停顿了一下，“你还记得他的一切吗？更早的时候的事？”

　　“这是真的，你不懂。”

　　“那就向我解释，让我明白。我已经知道了关于他的真相，你的话不会让我更失望的。”

　　“我是在19 岁时被招募的 。我才19岁，没有过父亲。而我……对他来说很容易摆布。我会做任何他叫我做的事。他告诉我怎么出任务、在会议上说什么才能看起来很棒，所以我脱颖而出。没有一个是真实的我。我是一个普通的探员，低于平均水平。这些都是假的。我不配这个职位。”

　　M抓住了他的肩膀。 “听我说。”她激动地说道，“他可能是那么做，但这是任何人在训练新人时会做的事情。也许你一开始不知道该做什么或说什么，但你已经学到了。现在你靠自己努力成为了一个优秀的探员。这与他无关。你干了几个月了，没有他你也很棒，不是吗？”

　　亨利没有回答这个问题。他的目光锁定在他的手上。

　　M坐回去，试想决定做点什么。她想把他带到医疗中心，但她知道他不想去。她最不想做的就是违背他的意愿对他施加更多压力。不过她至少可以送他回自己的房间，到那里再决定怎么做。

　　 她伸出双手穿过他手臂下方，想扶起他。这时他突然开口说：“他曾经对我动过一次手。”

　　声音很小，M几乎没听到，但她不需要他再重复一遍。她不知道该说些什么。她愣住了，双臂抱在他胸前，不敢动，以防他分心，他要继续往下说了。

　　“我想起了一些东西。”他说，一只手在他头上微弱地挥动。

　　“我记得那次。之后他清除了我的记忆。这让我想到……有时候我身上有瘀伤，我不记得是怎么来的，以为只是在健身房搞的或撞到桌子边上了还是什么的。”他露出了一个空洞的微笑，“我真蠢。”他喃喃道。

　　她胸口的野兽一直在尖叫着 _保护他_ ，声音如此之大，她几乎听不到自己的任何想法，此时破裂成了别的东西。她胸前有什么炽热的东西在燃烧，几乎让她在喉咙后面尝到胆汁的苦味。

　　她慢慢地挪动他让他保持直立，直到他的双腿站稳，但她没有放手。她靠近他，双臂抱在他胸前。

　　这是一个拥抱 ，她模糊地在大脑的某个地方记录道。拥抱就是这样的。

　　她不记得上次拥抱某人是什么时候了。这对他来说可能不太舒服，她的脑袋几乎只到他胸口那里。过了一会儿，他的手臂落在她的背上，他把头低下来，直到脸颊靠在她的头发上。

　　她不确定他们这样保持了多久。过了一会儿，亨利停止了颤抖，她觉得他可以走路了。

　　O会听到些风声的：在一个周日晚上，满身是奇怪的伤的亨利走过了门卫面前，由一个初级探员搀扶着。这件事他们可以稍后再处理。

　　她让他回到房间。他蹒跚过去，瘫倒在床上，踢掉了鞋子，翻了个身，蜷缩成一团。她把手机从口袋里拿出来，找到了医疗中心的号码。她想，可以让人来这里找他。虽然，她不确定要怎么跟他们讲。

　　叹了口气，她把手机放在一边。

　　“亨利。”她大声说，“先别睡着。我们需要清理一下那些伤口，我去拿我的急救箱，好吗？”

　　她转身要走，听到他哼了些什么话。

　　这次她从房间收拾过来了一小袋东西。今晚她不会留他孤单一人，这是肯定的。如果他嘲笑她用来当睡衣的花裤子和旧运动衫，她也不在意。


End file.
